A Valentines Annoyance! A SoraXRiku Special!
by moneybags123
Summary: Sora's with Kiari but riku doesn't care he'll get what he wants this time on this day! When and how? Read more! xx
1. A Valentines Annoyance! Special! Part 1

"Sora?"  
He banged the door another three times; he shifted the silvery hair out of his eyes and looked up.  
"SORA! You there?"

Riku scratched his head for a minute and remembered… '_Sora's with Kiari…it is Valentines Day after all…'_ Riku rolled his eyes and walked out to the end of the street and straight in his direction was Destiny Islands, where he used to play when he was younger. He put his hand over his eyes to shield them from the burning sun and looked at the island, just seeing very vague figures.  
'_Well something's going on down there, let's go have a look!'_ He grabbed the next ferry to Destiny Islands and sat in the sun upon it. 

'OH JUST DO WATCHA WANT, WATCHA WANT, LIKE NOBODIES WATCHIN!!!'  
Riku jumped from his seat and searched all over his body for what was making the noise he scrambled in his pockets but the noise kept going and going.  
'DO WATCHA WANT, WATCHA WANT,KEEP THE PARTY ROCKIN!!!'  
Riku looked all over the place but it kept going so he ended hands and knees on the floor searching for the noise.

'WHAT,WHAT,WHAT, GIVE IT UP,LIKE NOBODIES WATCHIN!!

Riku looked up and saw he cursed sounding problem, his mobile phone ringing away from under his chair. He trudged over.  
'YOU KNOW, THE RYTHMS CALLING YOU!!!

Riku pounded his feet over to it and siezed it.

'LOSE CONTROL, THE RYTHMS CALLING YO--' With a click riku cracked the phone open and said "what is it" in a tempered tone because of his phone. He found out the caller was Sora and his face immediatley shot into a wide grin. He looked out off the edge of the ferry to find Kiari smiling, Wakka and Tidus messing around and Selphie waving off of the pier with Sora waving his hands frantically over his head. Riku raised his hand and waved once then thought '_He's such an idiot…'_

Riku jumped the ships bow and hit the sand, but shamefully slipped on his foot. Everyone laughed. But, when Riku raised his head with a look of disdain upon his face, everyone was quiet until Sora let out a little laugh. Riku grabbed Sora in his arms and gave him a noogie. "Ow that hurts Riku!! Hey stop it already!!" Riku let go but kept Sora's head in his arm and replied "Fine so why are you all here?" Sora looked up and smiled and pointed to an alcove high in the trees. Riku looked up and moved his hair out of the way and said "Our den, we made that a long time ago guys? Before The raft or even meeting Kiari" Sora smiled and said "Well it's valentines day so I thought we could all hang out?" Riku let out a sigh and nodded once which in turn everyone cheered as they all ran towards the den in the tree. Kiari and Selphie looked at the boys all running and climbing with each other using the moves they had learned on the island but Sora and Riku were cheating of course. Selphie and Kiari looked and to their amazement Sora was cheating using moves he learnt from the other worlds with Riku throwing him up higher and higher. Selphie and Kiari turned to each other and said "Men" They laughed and walked to the stairs of the tree. 


	2. Tick tock and a Distance Part 2

As Kiari and Selphie made it up the stairs, they heard Riku's voice. "Are you kidding Tidus I could knock you back to the Island city!" Then a voice yelled back "Well you're on!" Kiari and Selphie turned the corner and rolled both of their eyes and Selphie opened her mouth and screamed "QUIET!!!!" Everyone fell silent then she said politely "Thank you" Tidus and Wakka looked at each other confused and whispered to Sora and Riku "How does she do that?" Sora shrugged and smiled at Kiari who was now touching the walls of their high sanctuary. A sympathetic Sora went over and gave her a hug from behind. Kiari smiled and out of the blue a growling came from the inside of the treetop den. Sora turned and nervously giggled. Everyone laughed and looked to the table at the end of the room where all the food was now sitting. Sora's and Wakka's eyes lit up and they ran for it but unfortunately Riku had to stop Sora. "Where are the drinks Sora?" Sora stopped in his pace and giggled as he turned around. "I…uh…um…err?" Riku smiled "C'mon we'll go get them" Sora walked out the top den frustrated and annoyed as his feet dragged along the floor with Riku pulling the collar of his shirt.

As they hit the sand Riku and Sora walked towards the small hut where the drinks were kept. Sora brushed past Riku and Riku froze. He thought to himself '_we brushed arms and he doesn't even notice…MY PHONE!" _He looked up at Sora and said "Sora have you seen my phone?" Sora looked behind and replied a simple "no" Riku caught up with Sora "I'll just get a new one anyway" He smiled at Sora who smiled back. They grabbed the crates and halfway to the high den they heard music.

'TICK TOCK, ON THE CLOCK, BUT THE PARTY DON'T STOP NO!!"

Sora tried to reach in his pocket but he just couldn't reach with all the drinks.

'WOAH, OH, OH, OH, WOAH, OH, OH, OH DON'T STOP MAKE IT POP'

Sora rolled his eyes and dropped the drinks crate down and with a deafening smash the crate started leaking.

'DJ, BLOW MY SPEAKERS UP TONIGHT!! IM'A FIGHT 'TILL WE SEE THE SUNLIGHT.' Sora grabbed it 'TICK TO-' Sora opened the phone and listened. "It's me Kiari where are you guys its been twenty minutes already you silly Sora" Sora replied merrily "give me a break Kiari" Riku was trying to listen to the convosation but all he caught was "love you Kiari" Riku tut to himself and quietly mumbled in a ridiculous accent "I love you Kiari" he shook his head and looked at Sora. "Want to race? To the top?" Sora looked at him for a minute as Sora was suspiciously observing his friends face, Riku flicked his silver hair out of the way and said "what now?" Sora blushed and immediately bolted around and walked at a fast pace.

As they both reached the top den, Riku put the crate of drinks down and walked to the corner of the room where he leaned his back on the wall and stood there, watching everyone. Sora went to Kiari and gave her a kiss. Selphie got up and moved outside where she leant on the barrier and looked in the distance. Wakka was talking about girls he liked with Tidus. But Riku felt alone in this happy setting and walked out to see Selphie. "I know you like him" Riku froze and looked at Selphie closely.


	3. Selphie shares a moment part 3

Selphie still looked out at the distance. Riku was still amazed at how fast she really was when she wanted to be. "Riku come here, the breeze feels good" Riku moved slowly next to her and leaned on the barrier with her. His hair flowed back revealing his face completely. He turned to Selphie who looked at him and gently smiled. She turned away to stare at the ocean again. "Riku, come to the pier with me?" Riku gently nodded and started walking by her side down the tree steps. They crossed the sand and Riku looked across it, the crate had stopped leaking and just sat in with the scenery, Selphie was walking up the few steps of the pier when she turned to him and smiled. Riku followed her and she stopped at the edge of the pier with Riku beside, looking out to the ocean. There was a long silence before something happened.

Selphie sat down on the edge and slid her shoes off and gently put her feet in the top of the water. Riku joined her on this and lifted his blue trousers up to his knees removed his shoes then sat down next to her and dipped his feet in the water. "Selphie, how did you know?" she answered him simply "I just do" Riku then asked her "Selphie how long have you known that I like Sora?" she heaved a sigh "Riku when I'm out here I feel everything wash away and I think…you left signs Riku…" Riku looked right back at Selphie "but I left nothing showing!" Selphie shook her head lightly and slowly and replied "when you look at your phone and see its Sora you lighten up, on the boat your face livened when you saw him and on the beach you froze when he brushed against you." Riku looked at Selphie in shock "you saw!" she smiled "I did but I don't mind that you like him, ju-" she cut off and looked up at the trees. She gently said "Sora's watching us with Kiari" Riku turned and looked up behind him, his hair flowing in the wind. "I wonder why they're watching us." Selphie stood up and looked at the couple in the trees and whispered to Riku "they're being nosy but I think Sora is looking for something else…" Her hair gently brushed her face as she walked across the pier she looked at Riku "leave the shoes there, its fine, you coming?" Riku nodded gently as Selphie walked down the steps a noise started to ring insider her yellow dress.

'CAN'T READ MY, CAN'T READ MY, NO HE CAN'T READ MY POKERFACE!'

She slipped the phone from her dress and looked at it.

'P-P-P-POKERFACE, P-POKERFACE!

Riku looked at the number it was Kiaris' Selphie clicked the reject button and looked up at Kiari and waved pointing her finger signalling that she was coming up. Kiari nodded and went inside, but Sora stayed on the balcony watching them both climb up the tree and onto the balcony where he was standing. Selphie went inside leaving the boys on the balcony. Sora looked at Riku and put his head down for a minute; Riku patted Sora on the head and grabbed him. Riku hugged Sora so gently but didn't release his grip for about two minutes until Kiari finally spoke. "Riku what are you doing?" Riku looked up and saw Kiari standing there confused a voice answered for him "he's a little upset right now he hurt himself on glass coming up here" Kiari looked at Selphie and shrugged when Riku let go he saw Sora blushing at him. "Sora? You in there?" Riku waved his hand in front of Sora's face and Sora jolted back to reality. Sora shook his head and pranced in with the others.

Sora threw a drink at Riku and they all sat down for drinks in the tree top den and started to talk about the past times they all shared.


End file.
